LaKeisha Grant
Lakeisha Grant was the second-hand keeper, best friend of Tasha St. Patrick. She gives short, solid advice to Tasha about her relationship time-to-time and claims Tasha is losing Shawn when his eyes are opened about the type of woman she may be by his father. Although LaKeisha has the same built of toothsome and beauty, she is disregarded by most men. History Season One She is introduced as the best friend of Tasha, often hanging out with her no matter what. She begins to have a crush on Shawn, wondering how his sexuality may work in bed. She makes it no secret to Tasha, who sometimes ignores her words. Season Two She noticed Shawn has an attraction to Tasha but that doesn't stop her from making advances on him, something that worries Tasha. At one point, Shawn drives her home and they get to know each other, with her trying to get him to forget Tasha by making him ignore her call and kissing him. This leads to him developing an interest in her. When he visits her apartment, she is skeptical of whether he really wants her but is persuaded by a kiss and they have sex. Afterwards, she reveals to Tasha of the encounter and that he was "good", clearly enjoying the encounter. However, she notices Tasha's jealous reaction and deduces their feelings for each other. In later days, she finds out that Tasha was sleeping with him afterwards, but more for relationship goals. However, LaKeisha was envious of the two as Tasha stole something that was hers but accepted it regardless. She was the fourth person to know Shawn died, after Tasha's phone call. While she is sad, she seemed to have gotten over his death faster than her best friend. Season Three Followed into Season 3, LaKeisha is shown to be a proprietor of a hair salon in New York. In this salon, she offers Tasha a job there if she needed extra cash. When Holly appears into her salon, knowing she stole Tasha's earrings in the past, LaKeisha becomes vex but calms herself in respect to Tasha's choice. Keisha went missing in season three finale as she was in her store when Tommy came in and its unknown what he did to her. Season Four It is later revealed that Tommy took LaKeisha out of the city to hide her from Milan. Following the crime boss' death, Tommy came back to retrieve her allowing her to reunite with Tasha and let her see Angela for the first time and witness her raid the St. Patrick's apartment while for evidence against James. Keisha and Tommy soon begin a sexual relationship but decide to keep it hidden from Tasha. Season Five Tommy visits her and apologizes for his leaving of her. He then tells her of his dinner with his father and stepmother, revealing that he told them about her and how she made him happy in their time together. She is flattered by this and when he tries to leave, Keisha stops him and forgives him before stating she is willing to give him another chance if he keeps it real with her. They kiss and have sex. The next day, she finds him still there and making breakfast for her, albeit cereal but she is touched. She says after that the only way i'm going to fuck with you if you let me do the cooking. Tommy was not answering Keshia's messages or calls. Keshia goes over to Tommy's house cheek kiss Tommy tells her he couldn't answer because he was busy he then tells Keisha "You should get out of here now" Keshia says "Move what the hell is going on". Tommy continues to tell her to leave Lakeshia doesn't she tells Tommy "You changed Tommy I haven't seen you like this before whats going on". Tommy (SCOFFS) and says "Go home Keshia i'll call you later". She says "Go Home, 'Keshia Hold up we just had dinner with your family you calling me your girl in shit and now you all fucked up you cant even talk to me Its Like I Don't Even Know You". Tommy then say "You don't wanna know me I hurt everybody that gets close to me i'm a goddam monster". She then try to comfort him. Tommy she says he continues to tell her to get out. He finally gets to the point where hes like "WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT". Lakeshia (EXHALES) and says "FUCK YOU Tommy and stay the fuck away from me". Afterwards Cooper Saxe tries to get Lakeisha into snitching on Tommy and refuses, Tasha and Lakeisha's friendship ends when Tasha wanted her to lie again for her. Tommy invites Lakeisha over and apoligies to her about lashing out on her. Tommy reveals to Lakeshia that he used to snort cocaine to get high but quit when he started to date her again but relapsed this morning. Lakeisha says she understands due to him losing his father. Lakeisha reveals to Tommy that Saxe told her about Teresi and, tried to get her to flip at first but told her to get him to snitch on Ghost because CPS would take her son away from her. Tommy tests her loyalty by hiding his gun under the couch and to prove if she is down with him. Also he promises her that he will protect her and Cash. Lakeisha says that she is down. Season Six Keisha meets Tommy’s mother, who she is put off by because of her habits and the latter is not particularly welcoming of her. However, Kate gains respect for her after Keisha defends her son from bullies. While fighting over the gun Tasha accidentally shoots Keisha in the stomach. Horrified by her actions, Tasha realizes that Lakisha is now a loose end and to protect her son she has to die. Keisha begs Tasha because of Cash and Tasha ponders on it. After a moment of hesitation, Tasha issues one final apology and fatally shoots Keisha in the head. Tasha subsequently flees the area. When Tommy returns to the house to propose to her, he spots her corpse. Not wanting her son to be traumatized by the side of his dead mother, Tommy has Cash Grant stay back while he mourns her death and glares at the ring he meant to give her. Murders Committed By LaKeisha * Mozzy: Broke in to her hair saloon, Lakeisha felt threatened, grabbed for her weapon and shot Mozzy multiple shots in his chest resulting in his death. Murders Connected to LaKeisha *'Raymond "Ray Ray" Jones': Shot to death by Tariq St. Patrick for killing Raina St. Patrick. LaKiesha lied to the police that Kanan Stark was at Ghost and Tasha's penthouse the night of Raina's wake and that he had opportunity to steal Tasha's gun thus helping frame the dead Kanan for the crime. *'Angela Valdes': Shot in the chest by Tommy Egan. Tommy gave LaKeisha the gun used in the murder and told her to get rid of it. LaKeisha disposed of the gun by throwing it in the river. *'Alicia Jimenez': Shot to death by Jason Micic after LaKiesha helped Tommy break Alicia out of court. Trivia *She was the first person that Tasha killed. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Informants